Final Fantasy XIII
by Golden-Amber-Rain
Summary: This is pretty much the story of FFXIII except there is a new character and one character gets teensy bit of a personality change. Enjoy please review!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting in the beautiful city of Bodhum and I was beginning my two hour shift at the bar, being 16 i couldn't work there for long.

" Can I help you- oh!" I exclaimed as i turn around to find my sisters fiancee, Snow behind me, he came through the back door of the bar. Snow towered over me by about 6 inches, he wore a long beige trench coat, black boots,a light blue vest, a scarf hanging from his black pants and he wore black gloves. His hair was a light blondish color and blue eyes and he wore a beanie.

" Are there any hoovercycles left?" he asked, " Serah wants a ride."

" Um, ya someone just returned one" I said, digging in a safe beneath the bar. " Here are the keys lover boy, they're out back." He laughed and went out the door. I returned to help the customer Lebeau left at the end of her shift. The woman wore the oddest clothes. A blue Sari with a short black tank under it, she also wore tan sandals.

" Can I help you Ma'm?" i asked politely.

" No, i'm good thanks," she replied in a strong accent.

" Alright call if you need anything," and I went to help the next person at the bar.

"I'm here to relieve you of your shift," Maqui said coming the back door. "thanks but how come you get to work at this time" I asked, washing my hands, " you are 17 you know."

" Ya, but I don't have the over protective family."

" touche" I grumbled, " well bye!" I walked out the door into the now dark beach, the fireworks were just starting. Legend has it that if you wish on these fireworks, your wish will come true. I never really tried, until now. Serah, my sister is a L'Cie not just a L'Cie but a Pulse L'Cie. The forbidden world below us with frightening monsters and a terrifying past. The pulse Fal'Cie, Anima was brought to the hanging edge a while ago. Serah was studying there and wandered to the Fal'Cie only to be caught and changed into a L'Cie, Servants of those 'Gods'. According to books, the brand of a L'Cie will change adding more arrows as time progresses, this will only happen if you Don't complete your focus, but over time if you get an eye, you will Turn into a Cieth, A monster created by a person who didn't complete their focus. Completing it isn't much of a prize either, a Crystal for eternity. but at least, you aren't wallowing in guilt all the time. I will do anything to make sure my sister completes her focus. Even if its just a wish, or a prayer.

I watch the colorful display from the pier. I climb on the rock wall and sit, praying for my sisters safety. A lone tear slips from my face and on the hands that lay on my lap.

" Are you alright miss?" a warm male voice asks. I dry my eyes and turn to look at the voice. He's looks about my age, maybe a year older. He has silver hair, and wears a Black t-shirt, dark grey cargo pants and black gloves. His eyes are a greenish blueish color.

" Um, yes i'm fine." I said getting off my seat.

" I'm sorry to bother you, you looked a little down."

" Oh," I said awkwardly. Smooth move, me. I decided to end the awkward silence by introducing myself.

" I'm Amy Farron," I said holding out my hand.

" Hope Esthiem," he said and took my hand to shake it, I could feel my cheeks turn pink.

" Nice to meet you," I smiled, reluctantly taking my hand away.

" Do you live here?" he asked.

" Yep, good old Bodhum. I see the fireworks every year. how'd ya guess?"

" The way you look completely comfortable here, and that you work at the bar."

" Oh, well ya. I'm guessing you aren't."

" Nope, Palumpolum. I came with my mom."

" Wow, thats a beautiful city. I've been there once, your lucky to live there Hope."

" Ya sure." He said looking a little disgruntled. I was about to ask what could possibly be wrong with that city but he changed the subject.

" So, do you like wishing on fireworks?"

" I never really believed in it until now." I said silently cursing myself for letting that slip, he was easy to talk to.

" Why now?"

" Well, my sisters getting married and the other one is working all day and night." I gave him a white lie not a full one.

" Your worried you'll be left alone, but what about your parents?"

" I haven't got any, they died 5 years ago."

" I'm sorry I-"

" No, no its fine." I was begging my emotions not to let me cry. Something i've been trying to accomplish for the past five years. I was already failing, I sniffled.

" Please don't cry, i didn't mean to say anything." he put his hands on my shoulders. I hugged him, I felt him stiffen at my unexpected move, but to my surprise he got over it. " I know how it feels to miss something to." He said patting my back. His presence was oddly comforting for someone I just met, I felt like I knew him for a long time. I pulled back, cheeks red from embarrassment at my brash move.

" Er, sorry."

" It's fine, do you um- mind if I see you again before I leave, tomorrow night?"

" Are you asking me out on a date?" I said feigning shock, he looked embarrassed.

" Uh- yes?" he said, I laughed.

" I was teasing, yes sure i'll meet you here at..." Umm when did Serah's tiny party end. " 6."

" Ok seeya then."

" Bye Hope." I walked off smiling, but what I didn't know is that I'd be meeting him under completely different circumstances.


	2. Hanging Edge

**Hey all, next chapter in my story, long time coming I know. But when you are working on perfecting you Kingdom Hearts Stories, time flies... **

**Anywho,**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY XIII. Though that would be sweet.**

"L'Cie, full points on originality, but don't try and think thats going to fool me into agreeing to your marriage." Lightning said with a mock laugh. Lightning had pink hair and blue eyes just like Serah and mom, I got dads brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. we all had the same facial features except my eyes were a teensy bit bigger and my cheeks were a little fuller. Light had her military clothes on, which i don't know how its military, with a skirt long vest/jacket with short sleeves, all tan or brown except for the shoulder pauldron and the red cape. She also wore boots. Serah wore your typical school girl outfit with a plaid skirt and sleeveless shirt, she wore high tops. i had in a tank top blouse with a corset around my middle and extra high-tops. I went with the blue and white look. me and light had our hair thrown to one side, but my hair is a bit longer.

" Hey don't yell at her-" Snow started

" So she becomes a L'Cie and you pop the question?" She interrupted getting angry. " Best birthday ever." I watched all this while leaning on the counter, trying not to believe what I was hearing. I watched in sadness as Serah ran out the door choking on tears. Snow looked at Light opened his mouth, then closed clearly wanting to keep his life and followed Serah.

" Light, she was telling the truth," I said, she tsked and turned her back to me. I couldn't stand the fighting so I ran outside to the beach. Lightning didn't follow. I was stopped by an obvious PSICOM solider, who held a gun up to my face. He looked at my corporal pauldron on my right shoulder and lowered the gun.

" Miss, you shouldn't be here, this is PSICOM business, you know for the purge?" He whispered gesturing to the people in line, thats when i saw NORA ( Maqui, Leberau,Gadot and SNOW?). I had to get on that train.

" Well purge me then, wouldn't want to break your commanders rules," I said holding my gun blade out, me and Light were quite handy with it. He looked at the sword then at me and nodded. Two soldiers grabbed my arms and started dragging me to the train station. I shook them off stating I could walk.

When I got my robe and was sent on the train I ended up sitting next to Snow. He looked at me and did a double take.

" What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, I kicked him to shut him up.

" Getting purged, duh. Wheres Serah?" I hissed, he looked at me sadly.

" Anima took her. I'm going to go get her." He muttered smacking his fist into his palm.

" Don't you have to get off this train first?" I pointed out.

" I'll find a way."

When we reached the Hanging Edge there was an immediate jolt. _Lightning, _I thought to myself. Of course she wouldn't let me and Serah go without a fight. But she needs some assistance, When the guard turned his back to me i jumped on his back and snapped his neck.

Everyone in the room was deathly silent.

" Thank _you_," I said as I grabbed my blade and sheathed it. Everyone in the car looked stunned. I grabbed the guards gun and threw it to Snow. " Let's move!"

I started running to the back of the car to meet more PSICOM soldiers. I unsheathed my sword and sliced them to their deaths. " Everyone Grab a Grav mechanism and Jump on my go." They all grabbed one and stood my the windows. NORA looked shocked, I was calm. " and... GO." I jumped, feeling the adrenaline rush through my Veins.I activated the Mechanism and landed gracefully, others not so much.

" Damn," Snow panted. " When did you learn all that?"

" Since I've been in the guardian corps." I replied looking around for troops that would start coming.

" I'll take it from here Kid," he said gathering people up, and added," I see more people over there, lets go." We ran to the people from the train car behind us some still had robes on some didn't. Which reminded me I needed to take mine off, so I did.

" The PSICOM soldiers aren't going to let us go easy. Do I have any volunteers for anyone to join?" Snow asked the people sitting down in front of us. A few men came up and took guns from the members of NORA. One of the robed one took it off and it turned out to be someone very familiar.

" I'll take one," The familiar boy said, it was... Hope! I just stared at him, with wide shocked eyes. A woman came up, she was obviously his mother.

" Me as well," she said.

" No mom," he said looking worried

" I'll be fine," she replied smiling at him, then she looked at me and said, " Nice to meet you." Obviously Hope had talked about me, that was kind of flattering.

" You as well," I said smiling back.

" Amy and..." Snow looked at Hope asking for a name, clearly oblivious to the exchange.

" Hmm, I wonder what snow would've done."

" Hope," he said.

" Stay here and guard the Purgees, i'll take this group."

" Bu-" Hope and I said in unison.

" Just do it!" I glared at him, But walked to go help the group get up and on their feet Gadot joined us. Hopes mom looked at him and waved as she followed Snow, and he looked after her worried.

We took the survivors to a safe area by a large crane type thing. While watching over the people I watched the skies for an bombardments from passing ships.

" How'd you get purged?" Hope asked while coming to stand next to me.

" I walked on the beach this afternoon, and PSICOM caught me." I sighed.

" But your military." he pointed out, " They don't get purged."

" Hmm then you can say I went willingly." I said then added, " Hmm, looks like our date is ah... postponed?"

" You can say that," he laughed. We both jumped up at an explosion 200 ft in front of us. Snow and Nora (i figured out) Hopes mom were dangling off the edge of a bridge, Snow hanging on to her. She started slipping farther and farther from his hand until she fell. Hope looked on in shock.

" NO!" I heard Snow yell, I looked at Hope who's eyes were wide with grief.

" Come on Hope we have to move!" I said pulling him, he wouldn't budge. I had to slap him to get his attention,

" Come on!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him, he finally started to run with me, a missile blew up where we were just standing, we got blown forward. I ran to a hoover craft and stopped. " Can you drive this thing?"

" Uh- yeah," he said still looking stunned.

" Well, lets go!" I said pushing him on it.

" I-I can't do it," He said grabbing the controls but looking completely lost. I got on behind him and put my arms around his waist to comfort and hold on for dear life. He twitched as practically hugged him, "um..." he said dumbly.

" What?" I asked, knowing he was slightly uncomfortable I also added, " you can do it Hope i'm sure your mom didn't give her life away so you can waste yours." He seemed to calm down a bit and shrugged.

" HEY!" Gadot yelled, " What are you guys doin'?

" Now would be a very good time to leave!" I urged nervously. He started the cycle and we zoomed off. Our fates were about to get much worse.

" Damn," I hissed as the craft got shot at again. I felt Amy's grip tighten at the obvious blow. " Were still good." I added, for a military corporal she was terribly afraid of heights.

" Sure, whatever," She mumbled into my shirt where she had hidden her face the past five minutes, It was very distracting. " You do realize we could crash if I suffocate from your vice grip," I joked trying to lighten the dark mood we were both in.

" Ya, when you land on Anima, absolutely." She hissed not enjoying my humor, I chuckled, which got stopped short when just as we reached the entrance a bullet hit our engines and we flew ungracefully into the ark type thing for a crash landing. I blacked out as soon as we hit the floor.

I was however shaken awake by a worried voice, " Hope? Hope!" Amy said gently then vigorously shaking me awake. I open my eyes to see her frown and then sigh in relief. " Thank God, i was worried."

" I'm fine," I said getting up.

" Are you?" She asked crossing her arms. I know what she meant and I wasn't, but I wasn't going to let her know.

" Yea," I say with and attempt at being nonchalant.

"Ok... Hope look out!" She yelled as I grabbed my sword and spun to block the attack which turned out to be a Cieth. She immediately ran up and stabbed it to officially defeat it. I noticed her just staring at it, but she just shook her head. "It's nothing, lets go."

We walked into a room where a battle was being taken place by a woman with pink hair and a man with an Afro both looking extremely tired from the rounds of Cieth.

" Lightning!" she gasped and ran over to her taking out the to remaining cieth.

"Amy!" the pink haired obviously military woman exclaimed. Amy ran up to Lightning and engulfed her in a hug, which left shock on the woman's face.

" Sis, I was so scared," Amy whimpered, " this thing took Serah and I was mad at the fighting so I ran away. I got caught by PSICOM but they were gonna let me go, so i volunteered."

" Don't worry we'll get serah back," lightning said patting her hair. I could see why they were sisters they had the same face except the hair and eyes were complete opposites. Lightning looked this way and saw me watching, " Who's this?"

" Hope Estheim," Amy replied staring at the man with the afro, " and who are you Sir?"

" The name is Sazh, pleasure to meet you, I just hope your attitude isn't the same as your sisters." he said, Amy giggled and Lightning glared. Amy turned around and walked over to me.

" Are you coming?" she asked, I nodded slightly nervous to meet her obviously dangerous sister.

" Is he that boy you like?" Lightning asked nonchalant.

" I- what? how?" she stuttered. Hmm she talks about me?

" Your eyes get all moony." Lightning replied with a smirk. This was an interesting piece of information, yet oddly welcome.

" Can we just get a move on?" Amy hissed her cheeks a dark red.

** Okay, obviously there are slight changes to the plot, but hey thats what fanfics are for right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear any reader I have left...

Yes, the dreaded Authors Note has come. I know I hate seeing these on stories I follow and i'm sure you do too. Unfortunately, I have a serious case of writers block... like real bad. I have this problem where school has become quite a little too dull and all imagination has been sucked out of me.I still write but it's essays, my english teacher has me thinking about logical stuff, I have to write factual news worthy stuff for journalism. I love it, but it's absolutely draining.

So, I am discontinuing each story in case it hasn't been made clear by my absence... For my gaming stories... the likely hood of me returning to them is nil... I just don't have the drive for these stories anymore, as well as physically making myself play the games (FFXIII-2... a killer). I'm not saying it's a never, but it's highly unlikely.

As for the vamp diaries, High possibility. I'm actually thinking of a new one, but I wont post until I have three chapters of it written, edited and ready to go.

I'm soooooooo sorry :(

Khtronfan.


End file.
